Durch Meine Augen
by Jennie Nifer
Summary: Ils sont les Tokio Hotel, et elles sont deux inconnues. Mais Loréana est si seule, et Tom aussi. Parfois, une rencontre peut tout changer, surtout quand on est jeune et célèbre, ou qu'on a des choses à cacher...
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur mon petit bébé, **_Durch Meine Augen_** (_A Travers mes yeux, pour les moins calés en Allemand_). Peut-être venez vous de mon blog où je la publiais... Dans tous les cas, je suis heureuse que vous soyez arrivé(e)s jusqu'ici!

Je tiens juste à préciser que tout ceci n'est que FICITION. Je ne côtoie pas les Tokio Hotel, et je ne suis en aucun cas l'héroïne de mon histoire =)  
><strong>Autre point important<strong> : L'histoire sera narrée d'après **_deux_** points de vue! Je pense le préciser en début de chaque chapitre, pour éviter toute confusion.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>En toute franchise, je sais pas comment j'ai fait...<em>

C'est peut-être le destin, ou la chance, appelez ça comme vous voudrez.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat est là, j'ai gagné ce sujet n'était pourtant pas des plus faciles. Il fallait faire une rédaction pour expliquer "pourquoi je désirerais les rencontrer"... J'y est passé mes nuits, je n'en ai pas dormi pendant trois jours d'affilé!

Les deux semaines qui ont suivi la date de clôture du concours ont été tellement stressantes; à attendre bêtement un appel, une lettre, un mail… Même un pigeon voyageur aurait été bienvenu, le tout étant d'avoir une réponse.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont choisie, et si c'est par pitié pour moi, par pitié pour "cette pauvre orpheline non-voyante", je m'en moque. Si ça se trouve, ils n'ont même jamais lu mon papier et n'ont absolument rien choisi dans ce tirage au sort.

Aujourd'hui, rien ne peut venir entacher ma joie. Non vraiment rien, car je pars après-demain direction Berlin pour rencontrer les Tokio Hotel!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bienvenue sur ce premier chapitre! Ici, nous sommes du même point de vue que le prologue; c'est à dire de Loréana / Lola._

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

><p><em>3 heures. Je n'ai dormi que 3 heures, 4 tout au plus...<em>

Dans un dernier mouvement désespéré, Cathialine me secoue.

**« Allez ma Lola, debout ! C'est pas le jour pour faire la grasse mat' ! »**

**« Mmmmmh... Veux dormir... » **lui dis-je dans un grognement.

**« Et ben reste là alors ! » **Lance-t-elle en soupirant.** « Mais moi, je vais voir les Tokio Hotel ! »**

5 minutes plus tard j'étais debout et trente minutes après, nous montions dans le taxi qui nous attendait. Direction l'aéroport... Cath' fit enregistrer nos bagages et presque aussitôt une voix nous annonçait notre embarquement. Par chance, le voyage était en première classe, mais je n'eus pas trop l'occasion d'en profiter puisque je m'endormis avant même d'avoir l'autorisation de détacher ma ceinture...

Une fois de plus, Cathialine dut me réveiller, mais cette fois, je ne fis aucune protestation, trop heureuse d'être arrivée en Allemagne. Une fois dans l'aéroport, Cathialine commence à chercher la personne venue nous accueillir. Elle ne met pas longtemps à le trouver.

**« C'est bon, j'le vois. » **

**« Comment tu le sais ? »**

**« Il ressemble à une armoire à glace en costume noir... Ah et il vient de brandir une pancarte avec nos noms ! » **me répond Cathialine en riant doucement.

**« Ah bah oui, tout de suite, c'est plus facile... » **dis-je à mon tour avant de rire.

Notre hôte nous apprend que nos bagages ont été pris et nous conduit dans une luxueuse voiture. Nous n'allons pas directement à notre hôtel car nous sommes attendues dans un studio de télévision. Une fois arrivées, on nous fait attendre dans une pièce assez spacieuse. Ça sent un mélange de laque, de déodorant et de cosmétiques; je suppose que c'est la loge du groupe. Je m'assois tranquillement sur le canapé, Cathialine, elle, ne tient pas en place.

**« Non mais attend, on nous a dit qu'ils arriveraient bientôt ! Ça fait déjà un quart d'heure qu'on poirote ! »**

**« Calme toi, ils ne vont pas tarder... » **Lui assurais-je.

**« Ça te dérange si je vais voir ? » **me demande-t-elle, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte.

**« Non, vas-y. Je peux rester ici » **répondis-je en souriant.

**« Ok ! Tu peux bouger si tu veux, tu risques pas de te faire mal. »**

**« Ok, merci Cath'. »**

Elle me laisse, je me lève et commence à avancer prudemment dans la pièce. J'arrive près d'une table, attirée par la brise qui s'échappe de la fenêtre entrouverte. Je la contourne avant de m'appuyer dessus, face à cette fenêtre que j'ai ouverte d'avantage.

Presque sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à fredonner. Tout d'abord, je ne sors que des sons, puis peu à peu, les mots commencent à prendre forme, résonnant mélodieusement dans la salle. Je me surprends à rêver d'une vie différente, quand je sens un frisson me parcourir le dos. Je tends l'oreille sans pour autant m'arrêter de chanter, guettant le signe trahissant une présence humaine. Mais il se passe bien une minute et rien ne bouge. C'est dans ce genre de moments-là que je trouverais utile de pouvoir voir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Même si tous mes autres sens, bien plus aiguisés que les gens « normaux », me sont déjà d'une aide précieuse.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas rêvé. Quelqu'un vient de se cogner sur la porte, en étouffant un juron.

Je me retourne instantanément.

**« Cath', c'est toi ? »**


End file.
